


Mr. Right Now and Mr. Wrong Number

by scerek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Scott McCall, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Phone Sex, Pining, Sexting, Slut Derek Hale, Slut Scott McCall, Slut Theo Raeken, Top Derek Hale, Top Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scerek/pseuds/scerek
Summary: Scott is feeling extra horny one night, so he decides to sext his casual fuck buddy Theo a photo of his spread ass. He even took an extra step and sent a really hot video of him playing with his hole. The problem? When Scott later meets up with Theo to hook-up in person this time, he realizes that Theo never got any of his photos, which means that Scott sent them to the wrong phone number!(Or, Scott accidentally sends a hot guy his nudes and finds himself caught between two guys, figuratively and literally.)





	1. Now Asspocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> **Minor Characters:** Stiles Stilinski, Braeden, Danny Mahealani  
>  **Background Relationships:** Derek Hale/Danny Mahealani (brief), Derek Hale/Kate Argent (past, mentioned), Chris Argent/Scott McCall (past, mentioned)
> 
> This is a prompt that I was discussing with a friend of mine and thought I'd try and write it. I was doing this thing where I wouldn't post a fic unless I finished it or was mostly finished with it, but then I realized that that's the reason why I don't post very frequently. So I'm just saying fuck it and posting the first chapter. Who knows where the story will lead? :D
> 
> I'm definitely banking on a Sceorek (Scott/Theo/Derek) endgame though. That much I have figured out.
> 
>  **UPDATE** — So this fic has undergone some slight rewrites. Nothing too big but there were some slight changes made, especially in the fourth chapter. Also it's clear I can't decide what the chapter titles are going to be lol

Scott arched his back as he could keep it comfortably for the next 20 seconds while he snapped a quick photo of his spread ass in the full-length in his closet. Nowadays, sending nudes was like conducting a photoshoot. Scott must've gone through 30 photos of trying to get the right angle to send to Theo. They had been a casual thing for a while now. Whenever Theo was horny, he'd normally send a dick pic to Scott and ask him to come over. There arrangement wasn't meant to be romantic and Theo certainly wasn't Casanova—in fact, he was a bit of an asshole. But he was stupidly hot and had a really nice dick, and so all rational thoughts escaped Scott.

This time, however, Scott was horny and he was going to send Theo a photo of the thing that always drove him crazy: his tight ass. Scott was very proud of his ass. He worked out every week at the gym and never missed an opportunity to do a few squats. The last time Scott had his ass eaten by Theo, his eyes watered. He needed to have that again.

When he examined his handiwork, he typed out Theo's new phone number and hit send.

 **To: Theo 🍆 (530-555-3179)**  
[image attachment]  
_Like what you see?_

And now it was time for the waiting game. Scott waited patiently until he heard the faint ping from his phone before sliding the message.

**From: Theo 🍆 (530-555-3179)**  
_FUCK that's so hot_

_Ur ass is fucking amazin_

_I wanna fuck you_

Scott bit his lip, palming his cock and stroking it. He could already picture Theo with a huge boner. The last time they sexted, Theo was sitting all the way in the back row of his philosophy class and he actually whipped out his hard dick in the middle of a lecture and sent Scott the photo. Scott still jerks off to that image.

**To: Theo 🍆 (530-555-3179)**  
_I need you to eat my ass_

**From: Theo 🍆 (530-555-3179)**  
_Fuck yeah i'll eat your ass_

Scott down on his knees and spread himself out until his hole was full exposed before taking another pic. The angle was awkward, but the finished product looked super hot and he hit send without hesitation.

 **To: Theo 🍆 (530-555-3179)**  
[image attachment]

**From: Theo 🍆 (530-555-3179)**  
_O my god baby i'm so hard rn_

_Send a vid_

Scott jerked his leaking cock. He sat his head back against the wall of his closet, legs in the air and ass presented, nice and open. With as much dexterity as he could get, he switched the camera mode to video and began recording. He made extra effort to moan as loudly as he could. Theo loved that Scott was a screamer, it always made him fuck Scott even rougher and harder, which always hit Scott in the right spot.

"Oh, fuck!" Scott squealed, "Oh, my god, I want your cock so bad." He slid his hand off his cock and over his balls until he reached his hole, rubbing the ring and applying pressure until he could fit a finger him, causing him to loudly cry out.

When he was finished, he sent the video. He reached over for an old shoe box where he kept some of his toys that Theo had bought for him. It was probably the closest to an anniversary present as Scott would ever probably get from Theo.

 **To: Theo 🍆 (530-555-3179)**  
[video attachment]

**From: Theo 🍆 (530-555-3179)**  
_I need to fuck you_

Scott smirked as he began recording another video. This time, he used one of the dildos to slip in and out of his tight ass. The fact that he could maintain a tight hole despite having been pretty well-fucked six ways from Saturday was a source of pride of Scott. It was probably his secret weapon that always had Theo coming back.

He kept pumping the toy, his pace picking up as he tried his best to hold his phone with his shaky hand. After a few more strokes, he came hard on his stomach. A perfect way to end their little tryst to hold them over until the next time he saw Theo. With a content smile, he sent the video.

 **To: Theo 🍆 (530-555-3179)**  
[video attachment]

**From: Theo 🍆 (530-555-3179)**  
_Holy fuck!_

_I came so much rn_

_U r so fuckin hot_

**To: Theo 🍆 (530-555-3179)**  
_I used your present_ 😉

_You know how to treat a boy_

Scott sat up and set his phone aside before grabbing the towel he had thrown on the floor to clean himself up with.

* * *

Scott hadn't gotten a reply from Theo since he text him last night, which wasn't entirely unusual for Theo, seeing as how he normally got weird after he cums. Theo had this problem of feeling detached whenever he has sex with someone and would try to get out of the room as quickly as possible. Scott tried not to take it personally. He grew accustomed to Theo's fear of commitment and as he came too, he was happy for the most part. So he says.

But normally, Theo would reply with some kind of closing statement. A _"thanks for the cum"_ or _"can't wait until next time_ 😉 _"_ to top things off. Or if he was lucky, he would get a _"get over here right now so I can destroy your ass"_. Only he hadn't gotten anything from him. Theo seemed a lot more eager in his texts than usual, so Scott figured he would've gotten a dick pic or something for himself at least.

Either way, Scott would be seeing Theo tonight at a party in one of the frat houses, so hopefully this meant that they'll have another hook-up soon.

"Dude," Stiles lamented during breakfast. "Would you stop looking at your phone like a lovesick girlfriend waiting for her boyfriend to text back?"

"I'm not doing anything," Scott argued as he looked at his phone to see if Theo text back.

"Dude, you're constantly pining for that dickbag," Stiles scrunched his nose in disgust.

Scott put his phone down after looking at it for the umpteenth time. Maybe a small, minuscule part of him was kind of, probably, maybe pining after Theo a bit. It was hard not to. He had abs for days, big arms, thick thighs, a great cock, and Scott was being 100% superficial, but he didn't care because he was young and deserved to experience his slutty college years.

"His dick can't be that great that you're acting like this," Stiles said derisively.

"Yes, it is," Scott countered with a shit-eating grin. "He just usually texts me back after...you know...sext."

Stiles just about choked on his bacon.

* * *

The party was being hosted by the president of Delta Iota Kappa, Jackson Whittemore. It was the same fraternity Theo was pledged to. Most of the frat brothers were cocky, arrogant rich pricks from rich prick families that did rick prick things like dressage with horses and golf at the country club. Stiles liked to call them "DIK-bags". Theo was probably one of the few pledges who didn't come from money. Instead, he was a legacy and although that didn't make him any less of an asshole, he was considerably more tolerable than the rest of his DIK-bag brothers.

Nevertheless, as much of a group of douches as they were, they knew how to party, and Scott and Stiles were finally invited to one of their legendary ragers.

"You see Theo anywhere?" Scott asked Stiles brought him a beer. He craned his head over the dancing crowd, searching that head of perfectly coiffed hair.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'll give you ten bucks if you don't ever mention Theo or how horny you are ever again."

"You don't have ten dollars and no, because I'm really horny and I really wanna fuck Theo right now."

Stiles made a dramatic gagging face as Scott sent him a smug smile. Scott's face brightened up, however, when he saw Theo's handsome face winding through the crowd towards them. Scott practically leapt into Theo's arms, who immediately crashed their lips together as soon as he could get his hands on Scott's ass. Maybe in a gay porno, their type of slobbery kissing would've been hot, but up close and personal, it made Stiles want to puke. And also he hated Theo.

"Stiles," Theo greeted, contempt in his voice. "Always a pleasure."

Stiles stuck his tongue at him, flipping him the bird before muttering about needing more beer. He disappeared into the bustling crowd to leave the two horny college kids to themselves.

Theo led Scott through the dance floor and up the stairs. Theo's roommate Isaac was out in the library studying for a midterm. He would be gone for most of the night, which meant Theo had the room all to himself. As soon as he placed a sock on the knob and closed the door, he pushed Scott against the bed and went to work.

They started things off with a soft kiss, deepening it as Theo easily slid Scott's shirt over his head. He began planting kisses over Scott's neck, gradually moving lower with each peck and stopping to flick his tongue the sensitive nubs of Scott's nipples. It didn't take much longer for Theo to get down on his knees at the edge of the bed and fiddle with Scott's belt. He shoved Scott's jeans down to his thighs and began mouth at cock to full mast. Although quick and a little sloppy, Theo's tongue was incredible. What he lacked in technique, he made up for in enthusiasm.

Scott balled Theo's bed sheets in his fist as he moaned very loudly, thankful that the booming music outside would drown it out. The sounds made Theo increase his speed. He had fished out his own cock and began jerking it furiously in rhythm to Scott's cock bucking up into his mouth. It wasn't long before he was spilling into Theo's mouth as the frat boy swallowed every drop.

Theo stood up, pants halfway down his legs and cock fully hard as he continued stroking it at a quickened pace.

"I'm close," Theo groaned, signaling for Scott to get down on his knees and taking the thick member into his mouth.

Scott could testify that Theo had a pretty magical mouth, but that didn't mean Scott couldn't suck a mean cock himself. If anything, other than bending his legs over his head, it was probably his most impressive talent. The salty taste of Theo engulfed his senses as he buried his nose into Theo's clean patch of trimmed pubes, inhaling the warm scent as he allowed Theo to get off inside him. He hummed and sucked and hollowed out his cheeks until Theo was cumming down his throat as well, which he eagerly swallowed.

Another successful orgasm.

Scott shucked off of his jeans and hopped on the bed as Theo took off the rest of his clothes before joining him, completely naked. He pulled the covers over them and pulled Scott into a heated kiss. They could taste themselves in each other's mouths as their tongues rolled around. They were so lost in each other, hands exploring every bit of taut muscle underneath hot skin within reach.

"You're fucking amazing, babe," Theo cooed in between filthy kisses. Scott moaned into Theo's mouth, trying his best to stop himself from saying something stupid like _"I love you"_.

Theo wrapped an arm around Scott's middle and pulled into him so that they were back-to-chest, spooning as he peppered kisses along Scott's neck. Scott loved when he and Theo cuddled, although he would never say it out loud because Theo would freak out and end post-coital cuddle time.

Scott could feel Theo's cock chubbing up again as the other boy began to lightly hump between Scott's ass cheeks. It wouldn't be long before Theo was up for Round 2.

Scott hummed contently. "I was worried since you never texted me back."

Theo stopped kissing him. "I got a new phone, remember?"

"Yeah, I remembered and I put it in my phone, but you didn't text me back."

"I guess maybe I missed it."

Scott seemed fine with that answer. "It's fine. At least you liked the ass pic."

Theo smirked as he traced circles over Scott's hip. "You sent me an ass pic?"

Scott turned his head, raising an eyebrow. "Um, yeah...? And a video."

"Babe, I really don't know why you're talking about," Theo chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

Scott rolled his eyes at him. "You're such a DIK-bag."

"I hate that nickname and Stiles can go fuck himself," Theo retorted, "I swear I don't know what you're talking about."

Scott huffed and sat up to reach out for his pants for his phone. He swiped to the messages and showed Theo the entire conversation. He watched as Theo's eyes widened before he covered his mouth to try containing the laugh that was fighting to get out.

"What's so funny?" Scott asked angrily. "Shut up, asshole!"

"Um, Scott," Theo began, still snickering, "This isn't my number."

"What are you talking about?"

Theo held up his phone. "My number is 3279, not 3179. You sent your nudes to the wrong number."

Scott looked down at the text conversation, zeroing in on the "Theo" that was replying to his texts. And suddenly all the oxygen escaped from his body as he felt like he was astral projecting to another dimension.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._


	2. Game of Ho's

"I need to get laid," Derek Hale grumbled as he took another sip of his drink.

Braeden had already downed her drink like it was water before turning to her best friend. "At least you're self-aware. If I recall correctly, the longer you go without sex, the grumpier and bitchier you get."

"Fuck off."

"I rest my case."

"I'm serious," Derek continued, "If I don't have sex soon, I'm going to fuck a hole into my mattress."

Braeden ordered another round of drinks for them. It was going to be that kind of night. He had been swamped with classes since the semester began and didn't have much time for guys or girls, but he wished that was the real excuse. Truth be told, Derek hasn't been back in the dating scene since he broke things off with Kate almost eight months ago. Good riddance to her, as Braeden would say. Kate was a soul-sucking witch with a capital B and a real piece of work. And she had honestly messed him up so much that he was even afraid to flirt with anyone. Which led to the second problem, Derek had no game.

Flirting had always been so awkward for him. Derek was appealing in a way where the less talking he had to do, the better. He was an action man. If he could find a girl or a guy who was alright with just Derek pushing them up against a wall and kissing them like they were the only source of oxygen, then he would be golden. But other than physicalities, Derek wasn't great with the emotional side. But right now, he didn't want to look for something emotional. Right now, he was so horny that all he wanted was a mouth on his cock.

"Boom," Braeden pointed a finger gun at some guy on the dance floor.

He was tall, wearing a shirt two sizes too small that showed off his defined chest. He had skin like golden honey and he was swaying his hips magically. And he had a dimply smile on his slutty lips that made Derek's cock hard.

"Go get him, tiger."

Derek chugged the rest of his drink in one go before rushing off to where the guy was dancing. "Less words, more action" was Derek's new motto, which was the old motto. He let his hips do the talking and watched as the boy ground his tight-looking butt up against his crotch. Derek had already been sporting a semi when the guy was twerking over it to full mast. He was already growing tired of subtleties and decided to turn the guy around, pull him close and crash their lips together. He tasted like mint and vodka and smelled like Armani aftershave.

He responded to Derek's kiss with as much intensity and excitement as Derek. He was warm, too. Derek thought he might cum in his pants before the guy pulled off and motioned for them to go to the bathroom.

The bathroom was gross, looking exactly like what a dance club bathroom would look like, only instead of the faint stench of piss, it smelled like sweaty sex and regret. Derek was pretty sure if he took a blacklight to the place, the amount of semen on the walls and floor would make anyone clutch their pearls.

But for now, it was the perfect setting for this slutty guy to get on his knees, never minding the amount of bacteria on the floor, and wrapping his lips around Derek's cock. Derek was always proud of his size. It wasn't obnoxiously large, but it was definitely way above average. Enough to make any guy or girl dizzy with hungry arousal.

Derek let out a moan as the kid expertly slid his cock through his lips. It was clear that the guy had been around quite a few times, which was just perfect for Derek. He chewed his lip as he watched the guy's head bob up and down, running his fingers through the guy's hair and encouraging him with pleased grunts and shallow breaths. Before long, the teasing was becoming unbearable and Derek decided to test his luck by thrusting into the guy's throat. When he seemed responsive, it encouraged Derek to go faster and letting months of pent up sexual arousal unload inside the guy's mouth.

The guy turned around and spat out Derek's cum in the toilet before standing back up and wiping off his lips. "Wow, your dick is huge," he said with a smile.

Derek smirked at the compliment.

"Can I get your number?" he asked. Derek just shrugged and gave it to him.

"Danny, by the way," the guy introduced himself.

"Derek."

And that was the end of that exchange. Danny left and disappeared into the crowd as Derek made his way back to a proud-looking Braeden, who hi-fived him as he sat down.

"Wait, you did wash your hands, right?"

Derek lied and said he did. As soon as they ordered another round, he realized he forgot to ask Danny for his number. _Oh, well._ Maybe if he was lucky, Danny would text him to meet up so Derek could fuck that sweet-looking ass.

* * *

Derek hadn't heard from Danny until a week later when he was in his dorm room at his fraternity, Tau Omega Pi. He had the intention of studying for midterms the whole night, but he was incredibly horny and his roommate Boyd was out drinking with friends, so Derek had the room to himself and he wasn't going to waste an opportune time to masturbate.

He was sitting as his desk, butt naked, scrolling through various porn sites from Brazzers to Sean Cody to Next Door Studios to even those grainy Czech Taxi videos on PornHub. Being bisexual opened a world of possibilities, but it also it made more difficult to decide on one thing. Derek was already halfway through watching Dante Colle taking a huge cock up his ass when he got a _ping_ on his phone.

"Damn it," Derek grunted as he minimized his screen to check his messages. It was an image attachment from a number he didn't recognize. When he swiped up, he got a sight he didn't expect to see.

It was probably the most fantastic ass he had ever seen. The guy clearly took pride in his work in showing off his hole, which looked scrumptious and made Derek's already leaking cock drool more precum until it the sticky fluid was dripping over his feet. Derek figured that it was probably Danny from the club. His ass looked even better than he had imagined. And he had imagined it a lot that night when he got home and was still horny.

 **From: 530-555-1065**  
[image attachment]  
_Like what you see?_

"Fuck," Derek moaned as he gave his aching cock a few strokes as he typed out a response.

**To: 530-555-1065**  
_FUCK that's so hot_

_Ur ass is fucking amazin_

_I wanna fuck you_

He mentally smacked himself in the head because he sounded way too eager. This was what Braeden meant when she said he had no game. He was awful at this. He just hoped he didn't scare Danny off.

**From: 530-555-1065**  
_I need you to eat my ass_

Derek sighed in relief. This Danny guy seemed to like that he Derek was eager. Maybe it fed his ego. Well, Derek was more than content with playing along.

**To: 530-555-1065**  
_Fuck yeah i'll eat your ass_

There was a short pause between texts until he got a new image and it was an even better angle of Danny's hole than the last one. It was clear from the way this guy acted, he was pretty slutty. Derek might be falling in love.

**To: Danny the Slut (530-555-1065)**  
_O my god baby i'm so hard rn_

He was going to be jerking off to Danny's ass for a month. He almost wanted to cum right there, but he decided to press his luck with him.

**To: Danny the Slut (415-555-0165)**  
_Send a vid_

There was a long tortuous five minutes following, so long that Derek's dick started to deflate. He guessed that maybe they were recording the video, but there was also that paranoid part of him that was thinking that he offended Danny. Thankfully, Danny eventually text back and the video was of his beautiful ass splayed out while he jerked off and rubbed at his hole, all while moaning whorishly.

 _"Oh, fuck!"_ Danny sobbed. _"Oh, my god, I want your cock so bad."_

His voice was a lot raspier than Derek remembered, but it just made the video even hotter.

"Fuck!" Derek exclaimed as his dick filled right back up again and stood proudly for the world to see. "Fuck, that's fucking hot."

He quickly typed out a response and resumed jacking off, knowing he was going to burst any second.

Before he could shoot his load, he got another text not that long after. It was another video that almost made him cum from the sight. Danny was still lying on his back with his ass spread like a good, little whore, only this time he was shoving a bright pink dildo into his ass, voice cracking with squeals of pleasure. His voice kept getting higher and higher, which meant he was close. Not even seconds later, Danny was cumming all over his stomach and that was it. Derek couldn't take it anymore.

A few more strokes and Derek was cumming hard. Even harder than the last time when they were in the bathroom at Jungle. His cum was all over the hardwood floor. He'd have to clean that up or his roommate was going to kill him. But for now, he was going to ride out his post-coital high.

When he could finally start stringing coherent thoughts together, he typed out a response.

**To: Danny the Slut (415-555-0165)**  
_Holy fuck!_

_I came so much rn_

_U r so fuckin hot_

It was a lot more eager than he intended, but he already figured that Danny enjoyed the attention. Right after he tossed his phone aside, he grabbed a towel from his laundry basket and wiped up his jizz from the floor. Just as he finished, he got another two texts from Danny. He swiped up the conversation and looked down at them in confusion.

 **From: Danny the Slut (415-555-0165)**  
_I used your present_ 😉

_You know how to treat a boy_

Derek had no idea what Danny was talking about. He hadn't given him anything when they left the bathroom at Jungle. He recollected the entire night, but couldn't think of a single thing that would help him figure out what Danny meant. He was halfway through typing out a response when he stopped himself and began to wonder about something.

He scrolled up to the thumbnail of the last video and played it again. It was just as hot as the first time he watched it—even his cock started getting hard again—but this time he focused more on the person in the video. He squinted his eyes and saw that there was a double band tattoo on the guy's left arm, something he definitely did not notice on Danny when he was wearing that Baby Gap t-shirt at the club. And now that he was thinking about it, the guy in the videos voice really was raspier than Danny's.

He froze as realization hit him like a brick to the face. This was not Danny the Slut.

"Fuck," Derek whispered to himself in horror. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!"

* * *

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Scott chanted the same line over and over until he got all the way back to his dorm room, because _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

He left Theo back at the party, still naked and looking very confused as Scott pulled on whatever clothes he could grab and ran out. He forgot his underwear, his pants were still unbuttoned and he was pretty sure this was Theo's shirt, but regardless, he still ran out of the frat house like there was a clearance sale on dildos at the mall. Stiles chased him all the way down Greek row until they got to the main dorms across campus.

"Dude, slow down!" Stiles huffed along the way. He swore that he was going to get into better shape when they got to college.

Scott sucked in a breath as he frantically made a beeline around his room as if he were searching for something, when really, he was just lost and confused and not thinking straight. Stiles burst through the door, flopping face-first into the floor as he heaved and puffed like a man on his last breath.

"Scotty, I'm dying," Stiles cried dramatically, completely out of breath. "Tell my future children I love them!"

Scott was too busy having a panic attack to acknowledge his best friend's theatrics. Instead, he was staring off into nothingness, eyes wide with horror as he rocked back and forth on his bed.

Stiles finally caught his breath and flailed his arms angrily at his friend. "Scotty, what the fuck bro! Why'd you bail on the party like that?" Stiles narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Did Theo do something? Did he hit you? 'Cause I'll stuff his bag with 12 kilos of cocaine and have his ass put away for good!"

Scott furrowed his brow. "Where would you even get 12 kilos of cocaine?"

"From the evidence locker at my dad's station," Stiles shrugged. "I copied one of the deputies' card keys with my RFID emulator. Where do you think I've been getting our weed from?"

Any other time, Scott would've chastised Stiles for his criminal activities, but right now he had other things on his mind, like thinking about what he was going to write in his suicide note because he was going to jump off a bridge... as soon as he figured out where a bridge was.

"Scotty, breathe," Stiles said. "What did Theo do?"

"He didn't do anything! I did!" Stiles stared at him with a blank look on his face. "Stiles, I... I did something stupid."

Stiles patted a comforting hand on Scott's shoulder. "Dude, whatever you did, I'm sure I can cover it up and frame someone else. Just tell me what happened."

"I sent nudes to Theo—" Scott began, cringing.

"And that asshole posted them online? I'll stuff his bag with 10 kilos of heroine and get his ass thrown in jail!"

But Scott held his hand up for him to stop. "No, Stiles! No drugs! Just listen to me." Scott took a deep breath. "I sent my nudes to Theo's number, only it wasn't Theo's number." Stiles blinked at him, confused. "It was someone else's!"

Stiles raised an eyebrow. There was a moment where it looked like he was trying to solve a complicated math equation in his head before his eyes lit up with glee and his face turned pink from mirth as he began to burst out laughing. His obnoxious chortling rang through the dorm, all the way out into the hallway.

"That is literally the greatest thing I have ever heard! This might even be better than the time you accidentally blew your lit professor last semester."

Scott cringed as memories appeared of the time when Theo wasn't responding to any of his texts again, so he and Stiles went club-hopping at Jungle where he went down on this really hot silver daddy in the bathroom stall, only for it to turn out to be his new English literature professor, Dr. Christopher Argent. It was so embarrassing and Stiles wouldn't stop bringing it up for a whole month.

"Actually, that one still takes the cake, but this is a close second, bro!" Stiles was almost in tears at this point. "How do you even get yourself into these situations, man?"

"I don't know," Scott wept, curling into a ball.

"Not to slut-shame or anything, but I think it's because you're a big, huge whore," Stiles wiped a tear from his eye and took a seat next to his fetal friend. "But don't worry. Everyone deserves to be a slut in college."

Scott sat up. "That's not even the worst of it. The guy actually responded and said he liked them!"

"Oh, so then we're good then!" Stiles beamed happily. "It's not like you accidentally sent your nudes to Donald Trump or something. Oh god, could you imagine?"

Scott could feel bile rising in his throat. "That's disgusting."

"Don't be so modest. You do have a really nice ass." Stiles' face went red before quickly adding, "From what I could see through your jeans."

As if that statement was supposed to be any less gay.

"Stiles, please shut up," Scott croaked. "You're making things worse."

Stiles patted Scott on the back. "Sorry, buddy."

He snatched Scott's phone out of his hand, typed in Scott's password, and pulled the messages to check out the conversation. He rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Scott? An eggplant emoji? You're such a ho." He began scrolling through the messages. "Whoa-ho-ho!" That is a lot more of your ass than I expected to see," Stiles whistled. "I'm sending that one to myself. And that one. Ooh! And there's a video."

"Dude..."

"Oh, come on, Scotty. You're hot. Let me live." Stiles typed the number into his own phone. "Alrighty, I'm gonna do some investigating and figure out who this pervert is. It's probably a 50-year-old married guy who likes to creep on barely legal twinks like yourself."

"I'm not a twink or barely legal."

"You're twunk."

"Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making Derek's fraternity Tau Omega Pi (TOP) is the worst pun I've ever made and I don't regret it at all.


	3. F•R•I•E•N•D•S (with Benefits)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sceo smut ahead + a surprise at the end :P

Theo came by Scott's dorm room not long after Scott bailed on him at the party. He was wearing the same pants he wore at the party, except he had Scott's shirt on instead of his own, which was a size too small for his broad chest. It really complimented his body just right. In his fist, he was holding Scott's boxers that he left behind.

"You forgot these in my room," Theo quipped, winking as Scott snatched the pair out of his hands with a blush.

Stiles was groaning in the background in disgust. "I can't believe you left your underwear at Theo's place like a slutty college girl! I'd be proud of you it weren't Theo!"

Theo flipped him off before turning back to Scott. "You left before we could finish what we started."

Scott rubbed the back of his shaggy head, smiling sadly. "Theo, this isn't a great time."

But Theo wasn't satisfied with that. "Come on, Scott. Who cares if you sent your nudes to some perv?" He moved into Scott's space, pressing his body against his own and feeling his warmth. "I think it's kind of hot that someone was jerking off to you."

He pressed their lips together, deepening it until Theo's tongue was inside Scott's mouth and _yep_ , all of Scott's thoughts and worries immediately evaporated. It was like Theo had hit the reset button and Scott went back to his default settings which were "slutty" and "horny" and "need to fuck Theo right now".

Theo pulled away, breathing heavily and eyes blown out with lust. He turned towards their unwilling voyeur Stiles and told him, "Get out. We're gonna fuck."

Stiles looked at him, offended because he was offended by his offender. "Eat shit, Theo! I'm Scott's best friend and this is his dorm and he's not gonna just let you kick me out like that! Right, Scotty?"

But Scotty was too busy sucking Theo's lower lip as Theo's hands squeeze his ass hard enough to leave bruises. It was like the two of them were trying to merge their bodies into one person while making gross sucking noises along the way.

Stiles flailed his arms angrily as he stormed out of the room. "DICKMITIZED!" he shouted as he slammed the door shut.

Theo already Scott's unbuttoned jeans all the way down his legs and at his ankles as Scott's hard cock happily bounced into view, excited to see its old friend Theo. Theo was still sucking and nibbling Scott's mouth and neck, hungry and desperate for his skin to touch his.

"You look _so_ fucking good in my shirt, babe," Theo hissed as he pushed Scott back against the bed and pulled Scott's jeans all the way off his feet with his shoes. "Leave it on," he commanded as he pulled off Scott's shirt from his own body before shucking off his jeans until he was naked and proud.

His cock was rock solid and so enticing, it made Scott dizzy. At this point, he had completely forgotten about Mr. Wrong Number and was ready for Mr. Right Now to fuck him stupid.

Theo eyed him like a lion at its prey, watching as Scott propped himself up on his elbows. He looked absolutely delectable in Theo's long-sleeved Henley shirt that was unbuttoned at the top and showing off a small preview of Scott's collarbone. He was bare ass naked from the waist down with one leg hanging off the bed and the other one propped up in a way that showed off his ass. The entire sight was a new level of hot and it was all for Theo to enjoy.

He strode over to the edge of the bed and took one leg in his hand. He lightly kissed Scott's ankle before licking a stripe in the hollow space just above his sole. Scott loved it when Theo teased him like this. Worshipping his body the same way Scott would worship his on so many occasions. It made him feel wanted.

He gasped when he felt Theo's soothing kisses trailing across his calf muscles and up his leg. As Theo's kisses progressed upwards, Scott's legs were gradually draping over his lover's shoulders until Theo's lips were pressed into Scott's inner thigh, so close to Scott's painful erection. Scott knew that Theo was going to tease him relentlessly. He got off on torturing Scott in the most sinful of ways and Scott was too gone to fight it.

Theo touched his tongue to the spot where Scott's leg and pelvis met, sucking on it tenderly just centimeters away from where the base of Scott's cock was. It made Scott's toes curl, it was that good. Scott's cock was leaving a sticky mess over his stomach but it was useless to touch himself because he knew Theo would smack his hand away. All he could do was let Theo do whatever he wanted to him.

When he was done sucking a hickey into his skin, Theo snaked his hands under Scott's shirt until he got to his nipples and rubbed the sensitive nubs as his cool breath ghosted over Scott's painfully hard dick. It drove him insane. He couldn't do anything but be at Theo's mercy. He let out high-pitched whines so to spurn Theo on. Theo pulled his hands off and latched onto Scott's hips, flipping him over easily and presenting his perfect ass out for Theo to feast on.

"Fuck, Scott," Theo panted, grabbing a handful of Scott's ass, kneading it like it was dough. "You're so fucking beautiful."

He spanked Scott's cheek, watching it jiggle before striking it again, harder this time. Scott couldn't even form any semblance of a coherent response. He just grunted and moaned the way Theo liked to hear.

He shivered once he felt Theo spread his ass cheeks apart, feeling the cool air against his hole and knowing that Theo was staring at it with hungry eyes. He wasn't fully prepared when Theo dove forward into his ass unexpectedly, mouth licking and nibbling and sucking bruises into every surface of Scott's ring. Scott cried out, begging Theo to go at him harder, faster, and more urgent. Scott felt like he could cum just from this, but Theo wasn't going to be satisfied until he felt the tight heat of Scott's ass surrounding his cock.

This went on for a long while, Scott nearing the edge of insanity as Theo continued his ravenous assault until he pulled back and left Scott a weeping mess on the bed. Theo walked toward the nightstand where he knew Scott kept the essentials they always needed: a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube. Normally they were safe, but Theo opted to just pull out the lube.

"I wanna feel you tonight, babe," he explained in a sex-rough voice.

He squeezed a generous supply into his hand before slathering his cock with a good amount of it and using the leftover to smear around Scott's already wet hole until he was sure that Scott was well-prepped for the big finish.

Theo climbed into bed, pulling on his side until they were lying together with Theo pressed against his back. He hooked one arm around Scott's neck, holding him in place, as he snaked another hand under Scott's thigh to lift it up so that his cock could have easier access. He pushed in, slowly, making Scott gasp aloud when he felt Theo fully sheathed inside him.

"You're fucking perfect," Theo whispered, nibbling the shell of Scott's ear before moving down to kiss his neck. "So fucking perfect."

It was exactly what Scott wanted to hear. What he needed to hear. He needed Theo inside him, whispering sweet praises into his ear as he thrusted into him. After taking things slow in the beginning, Theo began to fuck Scott faster and harder. There was nothing but the sounds of skin slapping against skin, rushed breaths, and Scott's pleasured moans filling the room.

Their rhythm was beginning to falter, becoming more erratic and sloppy. They were almost there. Theo drove in even harder than before, hitting the spot that made Scott scream.

"Ahh—Theo!" Scott moaned, "Fuck, yes!"

"Fuck, Scott!" Theo grunted, thrusts getting quicker. "Fuck!"

Hearing his name on Theo's lips had Scott cumming in thick ropes all over the sheets. He yelled out, practically waking the dead with his cries. He would surely catch flack from the other students in his dorm later, but he didn't care. The only ones in the world were him and Theo. Theo came seconds later, his hot seed filling Scott as he bit into Scott's shoulder to brace himself until he was done.

They lied there together, sweaty and breathing hard. They couldn't move. They didn't want to move. There was no telling how much time passed before Theo slipped out of Scott and allowed them to lie there side-by-side and stare at the ceiling. They were still out of breath and their bodies still felt like jelly. After a long pause, Scott dared to drape his arm around Theo's torso before lazily tossing a leg over him so that he was clinging to him like a spider monkey.

Theo wrapped an arm around Scott's shoulder, much to Scott's surprise. It must have been a really good orgasm.

"Wanna spend the night?" Scott asked hopefully.

Theo shrugged. "I gotta back to the frat house actually."

Scott tried not to look too disappointed. "Okay... Wanna go clubbing this weekend?"

"Sounds good," Theo replied. "I saw this cute twink at Jungle the other day. Been wanting to fuck him since." It took everything in his power for Scott not to bristle up at the thought.

It wasn't uncommon for them to talk about hot guys they wanted to fuck. Since this thing between them was supposed to be no-strings attached, it was pretty much an unspoken agreement that they weren't allowed to get jealous whenever they brought up guys they met.

Scott liked to hook-up too. He'd fucked his fair share of men, swallowed enough semen to have a sperm bank named after him, and had bent into enough positions to win an Olympic gold medal, so he had no room to feel jealous about any of the guys Theo fucked. Except he did get jealous because none of the guys he has ever been with made him feel the same way he felt when he was with Theo.

"I gotta get going," Theo said suddenly as he slipped out of Scott's grasp. He poked around for his pants and underwear. "Jackson will kill me if I skip out on the party again."

Scott just sat back with a huff as he watched Theo put on his boxers and jeans, not even bothering to button the top before grabbing Scott's shirt. "Keep the shirt," he said as he smiled at Scott who was still wearing his cum-stained Henley. "It looks so fucking hot on you."

He draped Scott's shirt over his shoulder and walked out bare-chested, leaving Scott on the bed in a grumpy mood.

He rolled over, still whining and huffing miserably like a child who didn't get his Theo Raeken-flavored candy. He got what he wanted out of the night, so he might as well just go to bed. Before he could fall asleep, there was a small ping from his phone. Stiles must still be pissed at him for kicking him out. Scott would be pissed at himself too.

He reached out for his phone before sliding into the text conversation to see whoever was messaging him. He squinted his eyes at the name: "Theo 🍆". He was totally confused because Theo had just left not too long ago, and wasn't even sure if he had his phone on him. That was when he realized that he hadn't changed Theo's number in his contacts, which meant that the message was from Mr. Wrong Number.

"Shit," Scott squeaked as he absentmindedly clicked on the message and its adjoining image.

What he saw next shook him to his core. He thought he might have a stroke just then as a phot of what could possibly be the most mouth-watering cock Scott had ever seen popped up on his screen. One that might even rival Theo's, and Theo had a really great cock.

 **From: Theo 🍆 (530-555-3179)**  
[[image attachment](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7c40a5f88f2d549b1097646e2aa5cc6e/tumblr_pr7zm2bYpI1wonjtqo1_540.jpg) ]  
_Like what YOU see?_ 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love nothing more than to hear your comments on the Sceo sex scene. :)


	4. Peen Wolf

Derek hadn't text the guy back since last night. He was horrified at the idea of some random guy sending Derek his nudes without even realizing it wasn't they were intended for. What kind of brain dead bimbo would send nudes to the wrong number?

This could get bad in a number of ways. The guy could freak out and send his big, scary older brother and his ogre-like football buddies after Derek and "take care of business". Derek was a big, scary dude himself, according to literally every person he's ever met, but he doesn't think he can withstand an army of big, dumb jocks. Another horrible scenario would be the guy could be so humiliated, he might end his life. Derek did not want that on his conscience. Or even worse, what if the guy was underage?

Derek couldn't concentrate on his classes the next day. His head was occupied with the sounds of the guy moaning as he played with his ass. His dick was stubbornly hard the entire day, like morning wood that wouldn't go away unless it got the right attention. He had to jerk off twice during his free hour between classes, replaying the videos and scrolling through the hot texts.

He should feel ashamed of himself. He was ashamed of himself. But logic and reasoning were har dto come by when your dick wouldn't behave itself. Derek needed advice. He would get an earful from Braeden if he told her what happened, so he settled on confiding in his friend Isaac Lahey from Delta Iota Kappa, who had invited him to study for their AP History midterm.

"I fucking hate you," Isaac spat at him when he explained in full embarrassing detail of the night before. "I can't even get a girl to give me a handjob and you're here getting anonymous ass out of the blue."

Derek hissed at him to be quiet, even though they were in one of the private rooms in the library. Derek liked this particular room because of the overlooking view of the entire library through a glass wall. But right now, that glass wall felt like a window into Derek's dastardly deeds where everyone's judgmental eyes were looking up at him with scrutiny.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Derek grumbled.

"Why don't you send the guy a dick pic and see what he says?"

Derek should've gone to Braeden. "That is the exact opposite of a good idea."

Isaac shrugged. "I mean, you've already seen this guy's butthole. A pretty intimate close-up, I might add. It's only fair you return the favor with something it might be hungry for."

Derek groaned, burying his hands in his face, which flushed pink. "I cannot believe you just said that with a straight face."

"Dude, come on," Isaac pushed, "I've seen what you got in the showers at the gym. You send a pic of that hog, I guarantee the guy's bussy is going to shake."

Derek wanted to find a corner and die.

"It's only fair. He sent you his nudes, you send him yours. Sounds like a fair trade to me."

Next time, Derek will go to Braeden. And he was never speaking to Isaac again.

* * *

Derek and Isaac didn't talk about Anonymous Ass Guy for the remainder of their study session. By the end of the night, Derek had returned to the TOP frat house and was lying in his bed against the headboard, thoughtfully staring at nothing.

He thought about what Isaac had said. It was an awful idea to say the least, but an enticing one nonetheless. There could be consequences, but then again, things have already escalated way past anything that can be considered innocent. Returning the favor just seemed like common courtesy.

Derek snaked a hand down his pants and grabbed his flaccid cock. It got a little hard as he just sat there with his hands down his pants for a good hour before saying _"fuck it"_ and heading down to the main bathroom where he checked to see if any of his frat brothers were around. When he was satisfied that he was alone, he quickly pulled out his phone, unzipped his jeans and began stroking his semi-hard cock until it was at full mast and ready for its close-up. He snapped the pic and hovered his thumb over the SEND button. There was no going back after he sends it. He would have to live with the consequences from here on out.

 **To: ANONYMOUS ASS GUY 🍑 (530-555-0165)**  
[image attachment]  
_Like what YOU see?_ 😉

* * *

Scott gasped, clutching his phone to his shirt as if he was afraid someone would walk up to him and see what was on the screen.

He dared another peek and _yep_ , that was a penis. It was a beautiful penis, too. It was just the right length, the right thickness, and the right cockhead-to-shaft ratio. Scott might have been drooling a little bit, he was just that entranced. Scott was a smart kid, but when it came to huge, mouth-watering dicks, he may very well forget to spell his own name. And right now, all the circuitry and wires in his brain were operating on low and the only thoughts in his head were getting his salivating mouth on that delectable slab of man meat.

He looked down at his own appearance. Here he lied, in his fuck buddy's shirt, covered in spent frat boy release, lips swollen, hair tousled, and looking thoroughly fucked out. He thought about Theo. He left Scott without even cuddling Scott for most of the night like he had planned. And there was barely even a goodbye. He was hurt and upset and he looked back down at the dick pic before him.

If Stiles were here, he would tell him not to text back and to wait until he found out who Mr. Wrong Number a.k.a. Huge Penis Guy was. But Scott McCall was Scott McHorny right now and he needed a distraction from his pathetically pathetic love life at the moment.

He typed in a new name for his contact and replied.

**To: Mr. Wrong Number (530-555-3179)**  
_Who are you?_

**From: Mr. Wrong Number (530-555-3179)**  
_Someone you probably didnt expect to send those photos to_

**To: Mr. Wrong Number (530-555-3179)**  
_Tbh I didn't know what to think when I realized I had_

**From: Mr. Wrong Number (530-555-3179)**  
_If it makes U feel better - i liked it_

Scott smirked, biting his lower lip as he typed out his response. His cock began twitching in interest. His mouth had that hollow, empty feeling again, and he licked his dry lips.

 **To: Mr. Wrong Number (530-555-3179)**  
_Good_ 😉

_So who are you? What's your name?_

Scott waited anxiously and after a long five minutes, the guy finally replied.

**From: Mr. Wrong Number (530-555-3179)**  
_Someone who really likes what he sees_

Scott huffed, disappointed. He rolled over on his side and snapped a quick photo of his lower body, showing his shapely legs and the curve of his ass as well as just a hint of his pubes before sending it to the stranger.

 **To: Mr. Wrong Number (530-555-3179)**  
[image attachment]  
_Too bad. This could be yours._

**From: Mr. Wrong Number (530-555-3179)**  
_Fuck_

_Do you have a bf?_

**To: Mr. Wrong Number (530-555-3179)**  
_There's this guy I'm casual with_

_But we're not dating_

_And we're certainly not bfs_

**From: Mr. Wrong Number (530-555-3179)**  
_Interesting_

**To: Mr. Wrong Number (530-555-3179)**  
_Kk I need to know something about you_

_It's only fair_

**From: Mr. Wrong Number (530-555-3179)**  
_Well I'm horny_

_And I'm single_

**To: Mr. Wrong Number (530-555-3179)**  
_That's very interesting_ 😉

 **From: Mr. Wrong Number (530-555-3179)**  
😉

**To: Mr. Wrong Number (530-555-3179)**  
_Well, you've already seen my ass_

_You kinda already know what I sound like_

_And what I sound like getting fucked_

_Wanna facetime?_

**From: Mr. Wrong Number (530-555-3179)**  
_Let's start slower than that_

**To: Mr. Wrong Number (530-555-3179)**  
_Booooo_ 😤

_How about a quick phone call?_

_Just to hear your voice!_

_You've heard mine_

Scott sat back, waiting for a response. He didn't want to sound insistent, but he had to at least hear the guy. Just when he thought he might have scared the guy off, his phone vibrated and Carly Rae Jepsen's "Cut to the Feeling" began breaking the silence of his dorm.

**Incoming Call...**  
**Mr. Wrong Number**  
**(530-555-3179)**  
**Accept | Decline**

Scott sucked in a gasp, finding it very hard to breathe normally at the moment. He probably should've grabbed his inhaler, but instead he swiped his finger over the ACCEPT button and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked as confidently as he could, even though he was a hodge podge of nerves and anxiety.

"Hey," came a voice on the other end. It was masculine and kind of rough. Definitely sounded jock-like. Scott imagined a big, muscular guy. Broad shoulders like Chris Evans and maybe even a nice, full beard. He imagined blue eyes and a pearly-white smile. Dark raven hair or even wavy, sandy blonde like a surfer. Scott's cock was already standing at attention.

"Uh, hey," Scott gulped. "It's nice to hear a voice to the dick."

Scott pressed his phone to his chest and began slapping his forehead repeatedly, mouthing, _"Stupid, stupid, stupid"_ over and over.

The guy on the other line chuckled. "I don't normally do this kind of thing, but I'm actually pretty willing to try this out."

"Try what out exactly?" Scott asked. There was a big shit-eating grin on his face now. He couldn't contain his joy for a single second.

"What it is we're doing," Mr. Wrong Number said coyly. "So I already know what you're wearing. The shirt looked really nice on you."

"It's actually my... uhh... casual... guy friend's shirt..."

He could hear the stranger humming on the other line in interest. "So how long have you two been... _casual_?"

"Over the summer," Scott sat back, "But we've known each other since high school. We kind of fooled around then but we made it more of a regular thing now."

"But you're not dating?"

"No," Scott replied. He tried hiding his disappointment.

"What's he look like?" the guy asked. "Is he hot?"

"Very," Scott responded. "Handsome face, perfect hair, big arms, great abs, and a really awesome cock."

"Sounds like the perfect guy."

"Yeah, except he's got a fear of commitment. Hence the casual thing."

The other man paused. "So if you could, would you want to be in a relationship with him?"

Scott opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out. "Probably not," Scott lied. He was afraid if he said yes, Mr. Wrong Number would just hang up. He was going to regret that later. "I mean, he's awesome, but we're kinda different people."

There was another pause. "Okay. So if you're casual, that mean you hook up with other guys?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Do you guys ever have threesomes?"

Scott chuckled. "I mean we can. Interested?"

Mr. Wrong Number laughed. Scott really liked the way he laughed. "We'll see." He could hear the guy shifting a little over the phone, probably to get more comfortable. "Alright, so why don't we get down to why I really called."

Scott's smile grew even wider because _yep_ , this was definitely going to be phone sex. He lied back down on the bed again, heart beating excitedly as his cock continued to twitch with glee. "I'm all yours."

"That shirt really looked good on you, but I want you to take it off. I wanna know you're naked while we're doing this."

Scott pulled the Henley over his head and tossed it on the floor, lying back completely naked and hard as a rock. His cock was already leaking and splattering sticky precum all over his stomach. "Done."

"I want you to slide your hand down your chest. Make sure you brush up against your nipples."

Scott did as he was told, gasping slightly as his fingers moved over his sensitive nubs before gliding down his abs. His skin was getting hotter with each second, he thought he might overheat. The anticipation was wild. The guy's voice got rougher and sexier with each command.

"Don't touch your cock, just keep sliding hand down until you get to your balls. Go ahead and play with them a little."

Scott stroked a thumb over his balls in slow circular motions, tugging on them slightly but never touching his cock for that much needed release. He used the rest of his fingers to rub over his scrotum. The pleasure was pure torture and pure bliss at the same time. Scott couldn't help the small moans escaping his lips as he heard the other man breathing hard on the other line.

"Take your other hand so you can keep rubbing your nipples while you play with your balls," the guy commanded.

"Fuck, you're so hot," Scott hissed as he craned his neck to hold the phone while he pinched and prodded his nipples.

"It's my hands that are touching you right now."

"Fuck," Scott gasped, "I'm imagining it's you."

"Now reach down," the guy began. "And start rubbing your hole."

Scott almost came at the request. This guy was a god amongst men. So confident and so assertive. He clearly knew what he was doing.

* * *

Derek had no idea what he was doing.

"Now reach down and start rubbing your hole," he ordered. He was lying against the bed, pants around his ankles, hand on his cock and stroking himself as he heard Anonymous Ass Guy pleasure himself.

Truth be told, Derek had no idea if he was even doing this right. Most of his phone sex expertise consisted of porn and that one scene from that awful Eating Out movie Braeden made him watch. But considering how the guy was responding, he seemed to have been doing a good job so far.

"Get your hole wet for me, baby," Derek growled into the phone. He could hear the guy whimper over the line and just the sound of it made Derek's toes curl. He wanted to draw this out for as long as he could because he was ready to erupt like a cockano of molten jizz.

"Fuck, I'm—I'm doing it," Anonymous Ass Guy said. He sounded out of breath and the desperate sounds he made was pushing Derek closer over the edge.

"Okay," Derek huffed, "I want you to start stroking. You have my permission."

"Oh, fuck, it feels so fucking good." The guy was making the most whorish noises and it was the most tortuous thing to hear. "Fuck, I wanna cum so badly right now."

* * *

"I wanna cum so bad," Scott pleaded. The slickness of his cock was he stroked himself was agonizing. His balls were hurting and the combined sensation of his wet cock and his quivering hole was overstimulating his senses and he felt like his entire body was going into shock.

"Please..."

He could hear Mr. Wrong Number shudder. "I'm close," he said. "I'm so close. I want you to cum for me when you're ready, baby. Just cum for me."

The commanding tone he used reminded Scott of Theo and for a split second, he thought about having Theo and Mr. Wrong Number here with him. Watching him come apart and then they lean and it's their hands on him, bringing him to his release.

He fist went up and down over his dick in a blur as he pushed two fingers against his tight entrance. It was Mr. Wrong Number's hands inside his ass and Theo's hand on his cock. Their eyes were blown out with lust and their hard cocks stuck out over Scott. Just a couple of inches and he could get the precum glazed heads on his tongue.

"Oh, god, I'm gonna cum," Scott cried as he grunted, yelled, and screamed aloud. His dorm mates were definitely going to kill him.

Hot jizz flew into the air, hitting the already cum-stained sheets, his stomach, his crooked chin, and one even made it into his hair. Scott had completely painted himself white. His hair matted against his sweaty forehead and he was breathing hard like he was having an asthma attack, but his post-coital haze was not going to be soured by such inconveniences.

It was the best orgasm he'd had in a long while and it was all because of Mr. Wrong Number, an enigma that he happened upon. It was like fate but with a pornographic twist.

Over the line, he heard the man grunt and growl before a content sigh of relief followed.

* * *

The sounds of the guy practically screaming in pleasure had pushed Derek beyond his control. His cock was ready to explode, there was no stopping it. Cum spurted out in thick ropes, getting everywhere. There was not a surface within five feet that wasn't splattered with Derek's semen. The intense orgasm had Derek practically seizing with pleasure, growls and grunts and other animalistic noises escaped him as his cum finally oozed out gradually until it stopped altogether.

He sighed contently. His breath was ragged and there was a wide grin on his face. He had to laugh at himself. "That was perfect," he said finally. "You were amazing."

"I have to know your name," Anonymous Ass Guy pleaded, voice rough in post-orgasmic bliss. "Please, I have to know."

"Derek," he answered. He didn't think twice to answer, he just did it. "My name's Derek."

"Scott."

Scott; a name to the most perfect ass and sexy voice. He will definitely not be forgetting it.

"Goodnight, Scott," Derek said after a short while of just hearing each other breathing heavily into their phones.

"Goodnight, Derek." They hung up and that was the end of it.

Derek stared up at the ceiling. His pants were still at his ankles, his body and sheets were still stained with cum, and his hand hadn't even let go of his now-flaccid cock. This Scott guy, Derek thought, was an interesting character and definitely someone that Derek wanted to see more of in the foreseeable future.

Derek heard a key jingling the lock open and in walked his roommate, Boyd. Derek grabbed a pillow by his head and covered himself, face going beet red.

"What the fuck?!" he cried in protest.

Boyd looked at him, droopy-eyed. He looked unfathomably hammered from that party at Delta Iota Kappa house. He didn't seem entirely sure of what or who he was even looking at. He pointed at Derek, looking like he was trying to understand a complicated calculus equation.

Then he just laughed and it made Derek's entire body flush red with embarrassment. But then Boyd's laughter stopped midway and he face-planted onto his bed and almost immediately fell asleep, snoring very loudly and leaving his humiliated roommate to clean up his own mess.


	5. The Handjobs Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Belated Christmas :D
> 
> It was about time I made an update to this after so long. I'm sorry for taking so long. I hadn't updated back in May because of personal stuff that had been happening at home and then I just fell behind altogether. So I definitely want to finish this fic now that I've had a resurgence in writing lately.
> 
> So enjoy. And thank you to the loyal readers <3
> 
>  **UPDATE** — So I don't know what happened but the last paragraph of this fic got cut out for some reason. Glad I caught it in time. Sorry guys :P

Sundays were meant to be Scott and Stiles' gym days. It had originally started out as Saturday gym days, but trying to drag Stiles out of bed on a Saturday morning to do so much as a sit-up was enough of a workout altogether that Scott gave up after the second weekend.

Scott loved going to the gym, however. It was relaxing the way his muscles ached and his skin gleamed with sweat after a long workout session. He felt accomplished and proud of himself whenever he did a few reps on the weight machine or a few miles on the treadmill. Adding to the fact that Scott had clear views of all the hot, sweaty, and often times, shirtless men pumping the room with their intoxicating testosterone. Watching all of them combined with the adrenaline of a workout usually left Scott feeling extra horny once he was done.

Today on leg day, however, Scott and Stiles were joined by Theo. Stiles usually made a face whenever Scott invited Theo with them to workout because he always felt like a third wheel and it was bad enough seeing Scott wet his panties over Theo in general. Seeing him lose all brain function as he watched a shirtless, sweaty Theo lifting weights was pure torture. Stiles really needed a handjob.

Stiles thought his eyes would roll out of his head as he ran a few miles on the treadmill, watching Scott shamelessly drool over Theo's ass while he did squats.

After Theo was done with his sets, it was supposed to be Scott's turn. Except Theo couldn't keep his hands to himself and they eventually found their way to Scott's ass, pinching them without the least bit of subtlety before they were locked in a game of tickle tag. Their gross displays of cuteness eventually ended in Theo pressing his body against Scott and making out with him.

"Ugh, you guys are so gross," Stiles complained. He looked like a drowning victim with how much he was sweating.

Theo gave him the one-finger salute as Scott straddled his lap while he sat on one of the weight machines, their lips never once disconnecting. Scott pulled away just enough to reach down between them and rub Theo's bulge through his athletic shorts.

"Ugh geez, I am right here!" Stiles whined as he stopped the treadmill. He was over with this "getting healthy" nonsense and needed to catch his breath because he sounded like he was gradually losing every molecule of oxygen in his system.

Theo's eyes were closed, mouth parted in pleasure as his cock got harder from Scott's touch while Scott was biting his lip while watching with lust-blown eyes as Theo came apart in his hand. But just as it was getting to the good part, Scott stopped his impromptu massage and hopped off Theo's lap.

"Babe," Theo whined with a frown. "Don't leave me with a boner."

Scott stuck out his tongue teasingly. "Stiles and I are gonna get some smoothies. Want one?"

"How about some of your brotein shake instead?" Theo quipped with a cute smirk.

Stiles rolled his eyes while Scott could only giggle before pulling his disgusted best friend away.

"I hate when he comes with us," Stiles griped as they placed their order at the juice bar. "You were practically devouring his face!"

Scott shook his head. "I don't see why you hate him so much."

"I never like anyone you like," Stiles huffed, crossing his arms. "It's called best friend privileges. I'm obligated to hate every guy you're in love with."

"Dude, keep it down!" Scott hissed as he looked over at Theo, who was doing leg lifts on the machine. "Don't stay stuff like that."

Stiles let out a frustrated sigh. "Dude, you act like it's a big secret. Everyone knows how you feel about Theo. Even Theo, which is why I don't like him!"

"Theo doesn't know I'm in love with him," Scott mumbled. "And why would that make you hate him?"

"Because he totally does know you like him and that's why he keeps you at an arms length except when he's got his dick in you. You deserve better than that DIK-bag."

"I love doing this," Scott argued. "It's fun."

"It's fun, huh?" Stiles repeated, not convinced.

"Yes! It's fun." Scott pouted. "Come on, Stiles. We have this argument all the time. This thing I have with Theo is good as is. I mean, if we can't be boyfriends, we can at least be friends with benefits."

Stiles shook his head, looking very disappointed in Scott. "I'm just saying, man," he began just as the barista came by with their drinks. "You're a catch. Stop settling for less than what you deserve."

He grabbed his smoothie and walked over to their usual table by the window as Scott followed him with a sorrowful look.

His phone pinged and to his surprise, it was a message from Derek, a photo of a sweaty torso in what appeared to be a sweaty, muscular torso at the gym... the same gym he was currently at!

 **From: Big 🍆 Derek (530-555-3179)**  
[image attachment]  
_Big workout, need a shower. Too bad you're not here_ 😉

* * *

Derek loved going to the gym. He hadn't been to Alpha Pack Gym in forever since Kate forced him to stop coming. She was a jealous person and the gym was notorious for its frequent gay hookups. But he was happy to be back and be shamelessly ogled by all the horny gay men prancing around. He enjoyed the attention and he needed to get back in the game.

He studied himself in the mirror, noting that he had almost completely soaked through his tank top. His muscles ached and it felt pretty good. He even flexed a bit to see his progress attracting the eye of several twinky-looking men.

He smirked to himself and pulled out his phone to take a quick selfie, taking special precaution to only get his sweaty torso and not his face, before sending it to Scott.

 **To: Nice Ass Scott (530-555-0165)**  
[image attachment]  
_Big workout, need a shower. Too bad you're not here_ 😉

He gathered his bag and strolled over to the locker rooms. The locker rooms were basically a bathhouse and it wouldn't take that much effort for a guy that looked like him to find someone who will give him a handjob. He stripped off his sweaty attire and stuffed them into his bag and into his locker before wrapping a towel around his waist and headed straight for the sauna room.

He was the only one there, which meant more privacy, so he sat back and closed his eyes to relax. About five minutes later, he heard footsteps and a figure taking a few seats down from him.

"I think I know you, don't I?" Derek quirked an eye open at the guy. He was short, but pretty hot. He had a broad chest and big arms, almost as big as his. And he had sandy blonde hair that almost looked dark brown when it was drenched in sweat.

He looked familiar to Derek, but he wasn't sure where they had met. "Maybe. You go to BHU?"

The guy gave him a lopsided grin that only seemed to look like a cocky smirk. "Yeah, I think I'm in your art class. Well sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I do some nude modeling."

Derek chuckled. "Nice." He remembered now. He wondered how he could forget such an amazing body. "I'm Derek."

"Theo."

They shook hands and Derek noted the firm grip, but also the way his thumb stroked over his. He could tell the guy was interested.

"You're a TOP, right?"

Derek almost swallowed his tongue. "What?"

"Tau Omega Pi? I'm in Delta Iota Kappa. I think you're Isaac's friend."

"Oh, right, yeah." Derek said thoughtfully. Delta Iota Kappa was a rich boy fraternity with a bunch of rich assholes. He definitely looked like a rich asshole. But he was hot, so Derek didn't really care. Isaac was also pledged to DIK, but he was a legacy, so he was definitely a lot less dickish than the other DIK-heads.

"Never knew Isaac's best friend was so hot."

Derek just shrugged, smirking.

"I don't think I've ever seen you come around here," Theo continued.

"I used to, but stopped for a while. Decided to come back 'cause I missed working out here."

Theo's smirk grew wider. "Is that the only thing?"

The kid had as much subtlety as a dick to the face, and Derek looked down to see a considerable bulge growing beneath that cotton towel he was wearing. Derek could only smile bashfully at the question. Thankfully, the sauna room masked the blush on his face.

He hadn't noticed Theo scooting in closer and pretty soon they were side by side, dicks within arm's reach. Theo was the first to make a move, snaking his hand down Derek's abs and slipping beneath his towel to grab his burgeoning dick.

He was hesitant at first, because his mind went straight to Scott as Theo began stroking his cock. It felt weird hooking up with another guy after that encounter with Scott the other night. But he hadn't even seen his face and they never officially met in person, never mind the fact that they're not even boyfriends.

So, Derek sat back and let Theo work his fingers over his shaft. He was fully hard in seconds and watched pridefully at the surprised look on Theo's face when he realized how big Derek was.

"Dude, you're fucking huge!"

"I know."

Theo's hand glided over his shaft, the mix of sweat and precum making it slide over easily. He bit back a moan when he felt Theo's fingers rub over the underside of his sensitive cockhead. He closed his eyes and laid his head back so he could enjoy the rest of his impromptu handjob.

* * *

Scott's eyes bugged out of his head at the photo. "Holy shit."

Stiles looked up at him in confusion. "Everything okay, man?"

Scott showed Stiles the photo and his best friend flailed his arms angrily. "Dude! Are you telling me you already figured out who Mr. Wrong Number was? Why didn't you tell me? I had to hack into my dad's database to figure out who the number belonged to and also steal a bag of weed."

Scott huffed at him. "So you're saying you also knew who he was?"

His friend hummed thoughtfully, stroking his chin. "Well, I mean I did print it out on a piece of paper, but I was going to give it to you when I got feeling back in my leg."

"Do you have it with you?"

"It's in my other gym bag."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Thanks," he bit out scornfully. "Dude, look at the photo."

Stiles stared at the muscular chest with squinted eyes. "So he's hot?"

"It's the same gym we're at."

Stiles's eyes bugged out of his head the same way Scott's did. "Wait, is he here?"

"I think so."

"Well, what the fuck, bro!" Stiles shouted, "Let's go find this guy and see if he wants to do a little tunnel patrol in Le Bout de McCall!"

Scott groaned, embarrassed by his friend's crass humor, before sitting up and making a beeline for the gym. Stiles decided to check out the weight room where Derek had snapped the photo while Scott went looking through the gym locker rooms, since Derek mentioned needing one.

There wasn't a shortage of guys in the gym with broad chests and a little patch of chest hair, but they figured they could try their luck at finding a guy wearing a tank top with a triskelion symbol in the middle.

He poked around the showers, sneaking a few peeks at the hot asses that were there and politely rejecting a few people's offers to join them, before making his way to the sauna rooms. They were mostly empty until he got to one where he saw a couple of guys standing by the doorway, butt naked and jerking off to something.

He craned his neck around them to see two men at the walls. One of them was sitting back with their mouth open in pleasure while he was getting what looked like a really great handjob from the other guy, who was also jerking himself off.

Scott strained his eyes through the steam and realized that it was Theo, who was jerking the other guy off. The onlookers were having the time of their life watching the live porno in front of them, but all Scott could do was turn around and leave.

He felt a mix of things. Hurt because Theo just up and left him and Stiles to go jerk someone else off. Confused because this was their arrangement and he had no place to be jealous. Conflicted because not even ten seconds before he caught Theo with someone else, he was also looking for his mysterious admirer. It was hard to process what emotion he was even allowed to feel at the moment, but he did know that he needed fresh air.

Scott knew Theo slept around, Theo's bragged about it enough. But he never actually saw him with anyone else. That was always what made it easier for Scott. He didn't want Theo to see him with other guys and he definitely didn't want to see Theo with other guys. If he did, it would make it real. That they are just friends with benefits and nothing else.

"Shit," Scott hissed to himself as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He hated feeling this confused and angry. "Calm down, calm down," he told himself before taking a deep breath and walking back into the gym.

He found Stiles, who had no luck in finding Derek, so they settled on just going back to the gym. Stiles could tell something was up with Scott, but Scott lied and said he was just disappointed he hadn't found Derek yet, which Stiles accepted and reassured him that they'll know eventually when they get back to Stiles' dorm.

* * *

"Oh, fuck!" Derek cried as his cum dribbled down Theo's hand in a thick glob. Theo made a face that signaled he was cumming too. They appeared to have attracted an audience, all of whom hand their hands on their cocks, jerking furiously.

Theo chuckled amusedly as he wiped Derek's cum off on his towel. Rude. "We should hook up sometime," he suggested. "I'm going to Jungle with a couple of friends tonight. Wanna join?"

Derek contemplated the offer. Another night at Jungle sounded pretty good to him. He was single for the first time in months and needed to make up for lost time. He nodded his head and walked him back to the lockers so they could exchange numbers. Funnily enough, they had very similar phone numbers except for one number. Theo gave him a squeeze on the ass goodbye while Derek slapped his before he walked off to go meet his friends.

It should be a fun night at Jungle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so no more BS-ing around. They're definitely gonna meet next chapter. Patience, my friends!


End file.
